Metroid: Vengeance
by Numbuh 1001
Summary: Samus Aran is back and has decided to return to her job as a bounty hunter, but this time she's not the only one around and she discovers that the hunter can easily become the hunted....
1. Prolouge

**A/N: One thing before I start Metroid rules!**

**Disclaimer: Metroid is the property of Nintendo and not me**

**Metroid: Vengeance**

**Prologue**

"_Captains Log, Date: April 16. I recently visited the planet of Aether and stopped it from falling into complete darkness. Ridley is still on the loose and there have been sightings of Space pirates all over the galaxy. But I have decided that it's none of my business. It's the GPF (Galactic Peace Federation) 's job to protect the galaxy, not mine. I have put my life in danger too many times fighting space pirates, Metroids and most recently creatures of pure darkness. I've had enough. I'm returning to my old life as a universally famous bounty hunter, it may be challenging and dangerous but it's the only thing I'm good at. Besides, the fools I deal with whilst bounty hunting are a lot less powerful than space pirates. Anyway, I've received an incoming signal telling me that there is currently a huge price on the head of Quaglarian leader Zion. So I am now planning to track him down and capture him. I must end this chapter of my log now as I am preparing to land on the Quaglarian home planet, Quaglar XI, End log entry"._

_Space Captain/Bounty Hunter,_

_Samus Aran_

**A/N; Okay so the fan fic begins in a traditional Metroid way, so hold on because Samus is about to land on the dangerous planet of Quaglar XI!**


	2. Chapter 1: Quaglar XI

**Chapter 1: Quaglar XI**

The top of Samus Aran's space ship opened up, smoke billowing out, and out of it leapt Samus, clad in her Varia suit. She pressed a button on her helmet to change to scan visor mode and began looking around, but her visor was only able to identify a few different types of plants, plants Samus had seen many times before. She let out a long sigh. "This place really is as secluded as that report said, my suit's hardly got any info on this place". Then she saw a strange, hunched troll like creature slinking around and scanned it.

This was her result:

"_A new Creature(s) has been added to your log book:" _

_Species: Quaglarian_

_Name: Unknown_

_Weaknesses: Greatly damaged when attacked with Fire, electricity or energy_

_Strengths: Significant attack force_

_Home Planet: Quaglar XI_

_Bounty Price: None_

_Threat: None_

"What?" Samus shouted out in anger, "No reward for this thing? But there's almost no information on them whatsoever! Surely someone wants to examine one of these creatures? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, I'm here for Zion anyway. Speaking of which I'd better get back to business". And with that Samus jumped at the Quaglarian, blasted a power beam shot at him and knocked him down. Then she pointed her cannon arm at the creature and asked calmly. "Where is your leader? Where is Zion of Quaglar XI?"

The Quaglarian replied. "!raews I wonk ton od I"

"What?" Samus was confused, "Oh wait a minute! I forgot to turn on my translator function!" Samus pressed a button on her helmet and said "Continue".

The Quaglarian once again replied. "I do not know where he is, please do not harm me!"

"Listen Quaglarian!" Samus was becoming irritated. "Ever you tell me where your leader is, or I blow your retched, ugly, disgusting face off!" She prodded her arm cannon at the creature's face.

"Okay!" He cried. "Grand leader Zion is leading a peace parade today!"

"Well it's not going to be peaceful for much longer" Samus chortled.

"AHHH! You will not hurt my leader!" The Quaglarian roared and rushed at Samus, but he was felled with one blast of the plasma beam.

"Fool" Samus muttered, and turned from the smoking, Quaglarian corpse.

Samus was headed for the centre of Quaglar, where the only sophisticated building on the entire planet was, Zion's palace. The rest of the planet was mainly a jungle, and Samus was having difficulty cutting through the undergrowth. "Stupid weeds!" She said. "Get out of my way!". A short time later Samus had reached central Quaglar when she was confronted by two Quaglarian guards.

"Halt!" They said, lifting their missile launching spears. "Who are you?"

"Ugh! I so don't have time for this!" Samus groaned, and with a few blasts from her arm cannon she was passing two more smouldering corpses. Now, observing from the bushes, Samus finally caught a glimpse of Zion. He was being carried to his palace by two, strong looking Quaglarians. This was obviously the parade the now dead Quaglarian was talking about. "At last, a chance to scan this guy!" Samus said cheerfully, and she did just that.

This was her result:

"_A new Creature(s) has been added to your log book:"_

_Species: Quaglarian_

_Name: Lord Zion, Ruler of Quaglar XI_

_Weaknesses: Greatly damaged when attacked with Fire, electricity or energy_

_Strengths: His many loyal followers, very high IQ_

_Bounty Price: 800,000 C_

_Threat: Minimal_

"800,000 Carboolians!" Samus gasped in disbelief. Now that's more like it! Time to snag this freak!" Samus carefully aimed her grapple beam at Zion, she planned to use it to snag him and then reel him in to her. "Steady, steady" She said to herself. All of a sudden a beam of green energy hit Samus' arm, causing her to not only miss her shot but it also damaged her grapple beam, rendering it un-usable. "Hey! Who did that?" Samus asked angrily. She spun round to see a large male creature in a shiny dark green and silver robotic exo-skeleton suit, he had tubes leading from a radioactive pack on his back into his neck, and he had a cannon arm similar to Samus'. "W-who are you?" Samus stuttered.

"Me?" Chuckled the creature. "I'm your worst nightmare!"


End file.
